La vida no es siempre color de rosa
by EeSsTtEeFfAaNnIiAa
Summary: Estaba ahí de pie con mi pequeña hija de una semana de nacida en mis brazos, recordando la felicidad que hace solo unos días perdí para: the Sadness Story Contest


**hola!!! Esta Es mi historia Espero que les agrade**

* * *

**"The Sadness Story Contest"**

**Nombre: La vida no es siempre color de rosa**

**Autor: EeSsTtEeFfAaNnIiAa**

**Pareja : Bella & Edward **

**Summary: Estaba ahi de pie con mi pequeña hija de una semana de nacida, en mis brazos recordando la felicidad que ****solo hace unos dias perdi.**

**Ranting: T**

**Numero de Palabras : sin contar anotaciones extras 4260 palabras**

**

* * *

**

**31 de Enero de 2010**

**Edward POV**

La muerte es inevitable un dolor que te parte el alma y el corazón, un vacio que se siente en lo más hondo del pecho, pero es algo que ni todo el amor que siento por ella pude evitar

No entiendo como alguien tan lleno de vida y con tanto que vivir y disfrutar, tuvo que irse para ya no regresar, aunque siempre prevalecerá en mi corazón, en mi mente y en mi alma, su cuerpo ya nunca lo voy a poder sentir a mi lado, el calor de sus brazos, la suavidad de sus labios, la sensación de completa paz cuando nos fundimos en una solo cuerpo y una sola alma, poder ver sus bellos sonrojos, sus profundos y expresivos ojos color chocolate

Que es lo que voy a hacer cuando nuestra pequeña hija llegue a preguntar por su mamá, no sabré responderle, como decirle a una pequeña niña que nunca podrá verla

Como de una día para otro me convertí de hombre más feliz y dichosos del universo por tener a mis dos grandes amores mi esposa y mi hermosa hija, para luego perder al amor de mi vida

Pero ahora siento una vacio en mi pecho, sé que no tengo que dejarme caer por mi hija por ella tengo que salir adelante, que si mi hermosa Bella se fue tranquila fue porque tiene la confianza de que no dejare que nada le pasa y la cuidare como a ello no llego a hacerlo en vida

Del cielo nos mandaron un hermoso ángel a la tierra y mi Bella se fue a pagar esa deuda

Por una parte me siento tranquilo conmigo mismo hasta cuando dio el ultimo latido su corazón yo le demostré cuanto la amaba, me sentiría peor si no hubiese llegado a hacerlo

Estaba ahí de pie con mi pequeña hija de una semana de nacida en mis brazos, recordando la felicidad que hace solo unos días perdí

Flash back

_**1 de septiembre 1990**_

_Hoy era mi primer día en la escuela hacia poco cumplí cinco años y apenas cursaba tercer grado de preescolar pero como nos acabábamos de mudar, cosa que se repetía continuamente por el trabajo de mi papá, teníamos poco tiempo en esta ciudad y solo estaría con mi hermana melliza ya que mi hermano mayor y sus amigos ya iban a la primaria _

_-mami y si no les gusto… y si nadie quiere ser mi amigo –pregunte mirando hacia mi mamá, alice ya estaba adentro platicando con unas niñas pero yo seguía aferrado a la mano de mi mamá_

_-claro que les vas a gustar cariño –dijo sonriéndome –y veras para cuando salgas ya vas a tener muchos amigos –mi mami se había puesto a mi altura y me dio un fuerte abrazo y yo pase mis brazos por su cuello _

_-gracias mami –le dije _

_-no hay de que cariño y anda ve que ya empiezan las clases –me dijo dando un beso en mi mejilla y empujándome hacia adentro _

_Yo entre, me gire y me despedí con la mano _

_-vengo por ti a la una –grito desde fuera. Yo trate de sonreír y entre a mi salón de clase _

_Ahí fue cuando la vi por primera vez sentada al fondo del salón y no hablaba con nadie era la niña más bonita que mi ojos habían visto en mis cortos cinco años de edad, camine hasta ella y me senté a su lado me gire para verla mejor _

_-hola –salude ella me miro sorprendida _

_-hola –dijo muy bajito _

_-¿cómo te llamas? –pregunte _

_-Isabella –dijo _

_-tienes una bonito nombre… ¿puedo llamarte bella? –pregunte, ella asintió –bien bella… yo me llamo Edward… ¿quieres ser mi amiga? –pregunte_

_-quieres que sea tu amiga –dijo y sus cara era color roja _

_-si porque no –_

_-porque nadie quiere que sea su amiga –dijo bajando su mirada _

_-pues yo quiero que lo seas –_

_-está bien –dijo sonriéndome _

_**13 de septiembre de 2000**_

_Llevaba años ocultando mi amor secreto por Bella desde aquel día que la conocí en el preescolar han pasado ya diez años y de esos diez años llevo consiente desde hace 6 años que ella me gusta, que la quiero, que es mi primer amor pero nunca me he atrevido a confesarlo hemos sido inseparables, pero ella nunca ha profesado nada mas que no sea un sentimiento diferente al de la amistad _

_Pero hoy era mi gran día hoy por fin le confesaría que lo que siento estábamos en la última clase matemáticas y yo ni siquiera había puesto atención a lo que el maestro decía así pero no me importa mucho, de cualquier manera soy muy bueno para ello _

_Sonó la campana y suspire aliviado por fin mi martirio acabo _

_-Edward que te pasa –me pregunto una hermosa voz _

_-he… a mi nada… ¿Por qué? – dije _

_-por que toda la clase estuviste como… pensativo –dijo recogiendo sus cosas _

_-eh… si estaba algo perdido en mis pensamientos… ya me conoces…-dije restándole importancia –bella te gustaría ir de picnic conmigo a la playa hoy… por tu cumpleaños –invite ella me sonrió y vi un brillo especial en sus ojos –te recojo a las cinco para que podamos ver el crepúsculo –dije ya viéndome a bella y a mí en el lugar y con lo que tenía planeado para ver la puesta de sol_

_-claro pasas por mí –_

_Cuando terminar de asimilar todo ya habíamos llegado a su casa _

_-nos vemos más tarde edward –se despidió de mí _

_- hasta pronto –dije ella se dio la vuelta y se adentro en su casa _

_Corrí literalmente hasta la mía que no estaba muy lejos de la suya solo dos calle, cuando llegue solo se encontraba mi mama, mis hermanos no sabía dónde estaba y en verdad no me importaba mucho en ese momento_

_-hola cariño… como te fue –dijo mi mama con sus siempre tono maternal _

_-bien ma… hoy voy a salir Bella… me ayudarías –le pedí cuando baje de ir a dejar mi mochila a la habitación, ella estaba en la cocina me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla _

_-vas a hablar con ella –asentí –hasta que lo vas a hacer… que bueno hijo –dijo acariciando mi mejilla –en que quieres que te ayude – _

_-bueno tengo planeado un picnic en la playa y ver la puesta de sol y ahí contarle todo –confesé mi plan y una inevitable sonrisa se cruzo por mis labios _

_-oh… que lindo… hasta bien que tal si llevas fruta… fresas que si no mal recuerdo son sus favoritas, tal vez uvas, manzanas, agua y jugo de uva… para que parezca vino… -dijo sonriendo –estoy tan feliz hijo que por fin te des una oportunidad –_

_-gracias mamá –_

_-a qué hora vas por ella –pregunto _

_-a las cinco –conteste _

_-como que a las cinco… edward… ya son las tres… corre a tu habitación y toma un baño y arréglate cuando bajes yo todo estará listo –me doy una beso en la frente y me fue empujando hacia las escaleras _

_Tome una ducha relajante y cuando Salí busque mil veces en mi armario sin encontrar nada que ponerme suspire pesadamente y me fui a sentar a mi cama en cuanto me di la vuelta vi un pantalón negro de mezclilla, una camisa verde con detalles en negro y unas sandalias de playa negro con verde _

_-gracias mamá –grite desde mi habitación tomando la ropa y cambiándome me mire al espejo el verde era una buen color hacia que mis ojos se notaran mas ya que eran verdes al igual que los de mi mamá, mire mi cabello no tenia arreglo, no sé porque pero hoy estaba más desordenado de lo normal, trate de arreglarlo pero me di por vencido y lo deje como estaba_

_Baje las escaleras de dos en dos hasta que llegue a la cocina en la encimera se encontraba una canasta de mimbre y una manta sobre ella _

_-sabes que te quiero… -le dije mientras la abrazaba y besaba su mejilla -¿Cómo sabias que tendría problemas con la ropa? –_

_-eres mi hijo –dijo sonriendo –te conozco… anda vete ya que se hace tarde pero cuando regreses quiero que me cuentes todo –asentí tome las cosas y camine hasta su casa a paso lento tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar hacían falta poco menos de 25 min y si casa solo estaba a dos calles iba caminando repasando una y otra vez las cosas que le iba a decir _

_Pase por el jardín de la Sra. Johnson y como siempre lo estaba arreglando, pero una planta me llamo la atención era un arbusto de fresias, esa flor siempre me recordaba a bella ya que ella desprendía un aroma similar _

_-Sra. Johnson… buenas tardes –salude _

_-buenas tardes edward… ¿y bella? –me pregunto ya que a veces los dos íbamos a cuidar a sus dos pequeños hijos _

_-voy por ella –dije orgulloso _

_-por fin se lo dirás –dijo sonriendo _

_-¿soy tan obvio? –pregunte algo avergonzado, la Sra. Johnson asintió sonriendo _

_-creo que todas la personas lo saben… desde que son pequeños se les nota que se quieren mucho… anda ven escoge unas flores para ella –me dijo yo inmediatamente mire la Fresias_

_Ella sonrió y camino hasta las fresias y tomo tres blancas y tres azules corto los tallos y las limpio un poco _

_-toma… y mucha suerte –dije tendiéndome la flores yo las tome vacilante _

_-muchísimas gracias Sra. Johnson –dije sonriéndole _

_Tome las flores y camine lo que restaba del camino hacia su casa llegue a su puerta, respire profundo dos veces y llame a la puerta y la Sra. Swan abrió la puerta_

_-buenas tardes Sra. Swan… se encuentra bella –pregunte _

_-Edward que te dije de llamarme Sra. Swan me hace sentir vieja dime renee… y bella baja en un momento… pasa, así que… ¿vas a decírselo? –pregunto _

_-¿Cómo…? ¿Qué…? ¿Quien…? –trate de decir_

_-cálmate… cuando saliste de casa Esme llamo –dijo tranquilamente mientras se dirigía a la cocina, solo suspire pesadamente –no te preocupes –me dijo – todo saldrá bien –_

_-gracias –murmure _

_Escuche unos pasos en las escaleras y de inmediato dirigí mi mirada ahí, de lo alto de las escaleras venia bajando mis hermosa bella con su cabello marrón cayendo en suaves ondas por sus hombros, vestía un hermosos vestido de playa color blanco con una cinta verde que se amarraba a su pequeña cintura dejando ver sus hermosas curvas y también llevaba al igual que yo unas sandalias de playa pero la de ella eran blancas con verde _

_-hola –salude _

_-hola –me respondió _

_-Sra... –Me mando una mirada de advertencia –renee, bella no llegara tarde hoy lo prometo –dije _

_-nos vemos más tarde mamá –dijo bella dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a su mama, que le susurro al oído y en bella un hermoso sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas mientras asentía _

_-vamos –dije_

_Salimos de su casa y caminamos hacia la playa en un cómodo silencio después de quince minutos llegamos, la tome de una mano y la jale hasta un árbol que estaba en una de las partes más alejadas de la playa _

_Me había gustado mucho aquel simple tronco caído ya que estaba todo blanco por la sal y además desde ahí se tenía una bella vista de los acantilados y del mar _

_Cuando llegamos solté su mano baje la canasta al suelo y saque un mantel blanco que había dentro lo extendí _

_-ven –dije –no te he felicitado como se debe –ella se acerco a mí y pase mis brazos alrededor de su delicado cuerpo –feliz cumpleaños bella –_

_-gracias edward–dijo _

_-tome –dije dándole las flores me miro y sonriendo las tomo _

_-gracias –_

_Platicamos mucho tiempo de cómo se la había pasado en su cumpleaños comimos lo que había puesto mi mamá en la canasta y la hora del crepúsculo comenzó, era ahora o nunca _

_-bella… necesito hablar contigo –dije –tu fuiste mi primer amiga cuando llegue aquí y con el paso del tiempo aquella amistad, cambio para mí –dije _

_-¿de qué hablas? –pregunto con un tono de preocupación _

_-que ya me canse de solo ser tu amigo –dije tranquilamente _

_-ya no quieres ser mi amigo –dijo con voz rota y con una lagrima corriendo por su mejilla _

_-no… quiero ser más que eso –dije un segundo antes de acercar mis labios a los de ella _

_Los roce levemente disfrutando de la sensación de sus labios contra los míos, primero había permanecido estática pero poco a poco correspondió mi beso, sabía perfectamente que este era el primer beso de ambos ya que si ella ya lo hubiera hecho me habría contado y yo desde que supe que la quería más que a mi propia vida no tuve ojos para nadie mas _

_El beso siguió por unos segundos hasta que nos separamos pero no completamente nuestras frentes estaban juntas y nuestras miradas entrelazadas _

_-bella… ¿quisieras ser mi novia? –pregunte_

_-pensé que nunca lo preguntarías –dijo sonriendo antes de unir de nuevo nuestros labios_

_**13 de septiembre de 2006**_

_Seis años, seis de los mejores años de mi vida estaba a un poco más de la mitad de mi carrera de medicina y bella de la de literatura inglesa, habíamos pasado altas y bajas, peleas y problemas en eso seis años _

_Pero que solo eran pasajeras ya que yo la amaba incondicionalmente y hoy iba a ser un día crucial para ello _

_Fui a una florería y compre un ramo de fresias blanca y azules como aquella vez hace seis años cuando le pedí que fuera mi novia_

_Tome un trozo de hoja para una nota _

**_Te amo más que a mi propia vida y_**

**_Lo hare cada día del resto de mi vida_**

**_Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa_**

_Conduje hasta su casa deje las flores en el suelo toque el timbre y me escondí en un árbol que había en su jardín _

_La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a mi hermosas bella con una expresión confundida paseo su mirada por todos lados y no vio nada se adentro en su casa cerrando la puerta _

"_¡dios no podía ser tan despistada!"_

_Volví a tocar el timbre y a ocultarme en el árbol, la segunda vez se dejo ver con el seño fruncido y expresión de fastidio en el rostro _

_Y cerro de nuevo su puerta sin siquiera mirar abajo _

_Estaba desesperándome no podía ser tan distraída, "la tercera es la vencida" me dije a mi mismo repetí el proceso otra vez y cuando salió en verdad que parecía furiosa pero por un milagro divino miro hacia el suelo y su mirada paso de enojo a confusión _

_Sonreí internamente el momento había llegado ella se agacho y toma las flores, saco la nota, la leyó y se quedo estática miro hacia todos lados y vi como sus ojos se inundaban de lagrimas Salí de mi escondite y camine directamente hacia ella y no bien estuve a menos de una metro de ella se lanzo a mis brazos_

_-si, si, si, claro que me quiero casar… te amo –_

_-como yo a ti –le dije antes de fundirnos en un beso en el que nos demostrábamos todo el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro –feliz cumpleaños –murmuré cuando cortamos el beso para poder recuperar el aliento y colocaba el anillo en su mano para besar cada uno de sus dedos y por último el símbolo de mi promesa eterna _

_**1 de septiembre de 2008 **_

_Teníamos pocos tiempo de haber terminado la universidad decidimos posponer la boda hasta que la termináramos y por fin el día había llegado_

_Hoy era seria el día que tanto había esperado mi amada bella por fin se convertiría en mi esposa_

_Por que elegimos esta fecha, fue el día que nos vimos por primera vez y de eso habían pasado ya 18 años _

_Sentí mi corazón desbocarse cuando la vi tan hermosa como siempre mi bella caminar de brazo de su padre hacia mi _

_Cuando llegaron estire mi mano y su padre le dio un beso en la frente para después poner su mano sobre la mía _

_-cuídala –murmuro, _

_-con mi propia vida –dije firmemente_

_La ceremonia paso demasiado lenta para mi gusto," no se podría haber saltado directamente a los votos" pensé cuando ya nos tocaba hablar _

_-Edward Anthony Cullen, aceptas a Isabella Marie Swan como esposa para amarla, respetarla y serle fiel, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe –dijo el sacerdote_

_-acepto –dije sin titubear ni tener que pensarlo un solo segundo _

_-y tu Isabella Marie Swan Aceptas a Edward Anthony Cullen como esposo para amarlo, respetarlo y serle fiel, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe –_

_-acepto –contesto bella mientras no poníamos mutuamente los anillos _

_-por el poder conferido en mí por dios y la iglesia y con esta comunidad de testigos los declaro marido y mujer…ahora puede besar a la novia –_

_Me acerque lentamente a bella y tome su bello rostro entre mis mano para darle un beso con el que le transmitía cuanto la amaba y cuan feliz me había hecho _

_-damas y caballeros les presento al Sr. Y la Sra. Cullen –_

_**20 de mayo de 2009**_

_Llevábamos poco mas de 9 meses de casados tuvimos una luna de miel hermosa en Europa cuando volvimos yo ya tenía empleo en el hospital de la ciudad junto con mi padre _

_Un día después de mi turno llegue a casa impaciente de ver a mi hermosa bella_

_-bella –dije cuando abrí la puerta –amor ya llegue –la busque con la mirada y no la encontré, en la sala, nada, fui a la habitación y no había nada pero note que la puerta del baño estaba entre abierta _

_Camine directamente hacia ella algo ansioso ya que no encontraba a bella , abrí la puerta y vi a mi hermosa bella sentada en el suelo con lágrimas silenciosas corriendo por sus mejillas y sosteniendo algo entre sus manos _

_-que pasa amor –dije poniéndome a su lado y abrazándola fuertemente, como respuesta obtuve lo que sostenía en sus manos, la mire con detenimiento era una prueba de embarazo _

_Y era _

_POSITIVA _

_Íbamos a ser padres _

_Lo único que pude hacer fue besarla estaba tan feliz que igual que ella lagrimas de felicidad corrieron por mis mejillas _

_**23 de enero de 2010**_

_Uno de los días más esperados de mis vida habían llegado por fin bella ya iba a dar a luz a nuestra hija, llevaba casi 10 horas desde que entro en trabajo de parto _

_Cuando fue tiempo de que pujara yo estuve siempre tomando su mano y dándole palabras de apoyo y diciéndole cuanto la amaba _

_Cuando el fuerte llanto de nuestra niña inundo el lugar me sentí el hombre más feliz de la tierra ahora tenía todo lo que amaba y necesitaba _

_Bella vio a nuestra hija unos minutos y una sonrisa cansada cruzo por sus labios hasta que se le tuvieron que llevar para examinarla me acerque más a ella y la bese_

_-te amo –dije contra sus labios _

_-también te amo –me dijo _

_Fue cuando la tragedia sucedió sus signos vitales cayeron, su corazón dejo de latir y sus pulmones dejaron de pedir aire _

_Yo me encontraba en shock y lo único que hicieron fue hacerme a un lado porque yo no volvía en mí_

_Después de una ardua hora para tratar de reanimarla, desistieron _

_-hora de la muerte 11:37pm del 23 de enero de 2010… lo sentimos Dr. Cullen –_

_Me derrumbe hecho un mar de lágrimas y sollozos _

_Porque a mí, porque cuando se suponía tenía que ser el hombre más feliz del mundo, porque… es que acaso yo no podía ser feliz junto a mi familia… porque a ella y no yo… cuando dijeron el "hasta que la muerte los separe" no pensé que fuera tan pronto… porque cuando más la necesitaba junto a mí para ver a nuestra pequeña crecer... porque…. porque…. Porque…_

_Camine hasta donde se encontraba estaba pálida y fría pero con una expresión de profunda paz y tranquilidad en el rostro, acaricie sus cabellos, bese su frente, sus ojos, sus mejillas, y sus labios antes de tomar su mano izquierda y besar la alianza que nos unió_

_-te amo y te amare siempre…. Fuiste mi primer y único amor…espérame…. –pedí –ahora no puedo seguirte tengo que cuidar de nuestra hija….es hermosa….-susurre –igual que tu –trate de sonreír –espérame… por favor…. Y te prometo cuidar bien de ella… sé que me estás viendo desde donde estas y estoy triste y te extrañare con toda mi alma… pero saldré adelante por ella por nuestra hija que se que cuidaras siempre…. Te amo y esta no es una despedida solo una pequeña separación….solo te pido que me esperes…cuida mi corazón que te lo has llevado contigo… hasta pronto Te amo –murmure dándole un último beso en los labios_

_Salí de la sala de parto y me encontré con mi familia que me miraba con tristeza, mi madre, mi hermana y mi cuñada tenían los ojos inundados en lagrimas, nadie dijo nada y yo camine y me tire a los brazos de mi madre para llorar hasta que de mis ojos no salieron mas lagrimas y madre solo pronunciaba palabras de consuelo y lo decía lo mucho que lo sentía, levante la mirada para encontrarme con los padres de Bella que se daba consuelo en una al otro _

_-necesito verla –murmure_

_-¿que pasa hijo? –pregunto mi madre _

_-necesito verla –dije más alto y todos los presentes me miraron confundidos _

_-¿a quién? –pregunto mi padre_

_-a mi hija –dije simplemente antes de soltar el abrazo de mi madre y correr hasta los cuneros –me cambie la ropa que me habían dado por que estaba todo mojado de la lagrimas que derrame y me puse otra seca entre y camine hasta donde se encontraba nuestra hija _

_Se encontraba despierta y pude ver lo hermosos ojos de su madre en ella, eso me hizo sonreír, era igual a Bella excepto por el cabello que lo tenia del mismo color que el mío _

_La tome entre mis brazos y la presione contra mi pecho, deposite un suave beso en su coronilla y de cierta manera me tranquilice un poco aunque sentí silenciosas lagrimas corres por mis mejillas_

_-hola hermosa –dije con voz rota –yo cuidare de ti…. Ahora tú eres mi vida - _

_Escuche un golpe y gire mi cabeza hacia el ruido toda mi familia me miraba con ternura y tristeza en los ojos _

_Salí con mi pequeña en brazos para presentarla a mi familia _

_-es hermosa… –murmuro mi madre cuando la vio_

_-igual que su madre –completo la madre se bella _

_-y como la llamaras –pregunto mi hermana_

_-Reneesme Carlie Cullen –dije y nuevas lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, al recordar el nombre que ella quería poner a nuestra hija _

"_gracias Bella… por darme una nueva razón para vivir"_

_Fin del flash back_

_-_hermanos estamos aquí reunidos para darle su ultimo adiós a Isabella Cullen ….-

Escuche cada palabra que dijo el sacerdote hasta que me toco hablar

Pase a mi hija a los brazos de mi madre y me puse al lado de lo que sería la tumba de bella

-Mis palabras no alcanzan a describir todo lo que era bella, una mujer amable, bondadosa, humilde, Hermosa, tierna, solidaria, cariñosa, y muchas cosas más… para algunos fue una gran hija –dije mirando a sus padres que trataban de darse consuelo el uno al otro y a los míos que la consideraban con tal –una gran hermana –dije mirando a mis hermanos y sus parejas –una gran amiga –dije mirando a todos nuestros amigos –y una gran madre –dije mirando a mi pequeña hija que estaba ajena a todo lo que pasaba –para mí fue mi compañera de juegos y travesuras, mi primer y único amor, mi mejor amiga, mi confidente y para suerte mía mi esposa, la hermosa mujer que cedió su vida para que pudiera llegar a este mundo, aquella hermosa creatura -volví a mirar a mi hija –y sé que esto solo es una despedida momentánea porque algún día todos nos volveremos a encontrar con ella, solo hay que esperar que el momento adecuado llegue –bese el par de fresias que tenía en la mano, una blanca y una azul y las puse sobre su ataúd –descansa en paz mi amor –dije un segundo antes de que un lagrima escapara de mis ojos y callera sobre la flores –entre su padre, el mío, mi hermano y yo, bajamos su caja

Presencie cada pala de tierra que caía encima de ella, mi familia y demás personas se fueron mi madre se llevo con ella a mi pequeña hija y poco después la lluvia cubrió el lugar, fui junto a su lapida y deje un ramo de fresias blancas y azules, me senté junto a su lapida y llore al igual que el cielo, llore hasta que me quede casi dormido, me puse de pie para irme

-te visitare pronto –dije –no vemos… te amo –

Ahora tenía una hija y una vida por delante para cuidar de ella como bella lo hubiera hecho y si yo estuviera en su lugar

No me permitiré defraudarla

**Isabella Marie Cullen **

"**gran hija, hermana, amiga, esposa y madre"**

**Un día el destino los reunirá de nuevo**

**13/Sep/1985 – 23/Ene/2010**

**

* * *

**

**bueno espero que les haya gustado **

**atte **

**EeSsTtEeFfAaNnIiAa**


End file.
